Beautiful In Blue
by blackXroseXdying
Summary: Sometimes all you need is a friend and the moon.  I wrote this for my wonderful cousin Rah.
1. Craig

**Beautiful In Blue  
>Chapter One: Craig<strong>

2:00am

It's late. Too late for me to still be awake. As if I want to sleep anyway. It was pointless even trying to with all the yelling and screaming that was coming from the kitchen below.  
>I stared down at the sharp silver blade that sat in front of me on the window-sill, shining in the moon light. Maybe. Maybe it could take the pain away. The pain from the memories of what happened earlier that night.<br>I picked up the blade. It felt cold and weightless in my hand.  
>One quick flick and I watched as blood rose to the surface and started to spill over slowly.<br>Two. Three. Four. Five. Still nothing but pain.  
>Six. Seven. Eight. Nine. Ten.<br>I just see red.  
>The beautiful red as I feel all pain leave me and a blissful emptiness fill me.<br>I shove the bloody blade into the pocket of my jeans, not wanting to leave it behind for my family to find. I pull on my blue jacket and matching blue chullo and climb out the window.  
>I drop down onto the snow covered ground and start walking to the one place in South Park that I actually like.<br>Stark's Pond.


	2. Stan

**Chapter Two: Stan**

3:00am

Dammit!  
>Two words and a face have been floating through my head all day, and now for most of the night.<br>Craig Tucker.  
>I would say I don't know why I keep thinking about him, but that's a total lie.<br>I know exactly why.  
>I'm in love with Craig Tucker.<br>For some reason I decided to go out, to Stark's Pond; where Craig and me actually started to become good friends at the start of high school.  
>I climbed out of bed, got dressed and climbed out the window.<br>The trip to Stark's was long, dark and cold.  
>I wasn't paying attention until I heard what sounded somewhat like a sob.<br>I looked up from the ground and saw a dark shape; sitting huddled at the edge of the pond. The shape was shaking slightly and there was something lying in the snow next to it.  
>When the full moon moved out from behind one of the clouds, it fell on the shape and the object next to it.<br>It was Craig. And the thing next to him was…oh shit!  
>I ran forward, picked up the blade and realized it was too late. It was already sticky with blood. I threw it as far away from me as I could and turned to Craig.<br>His jacket was unzipped and the sleeves of his blue jacket were pushed up to his elbows.  
>Each wrist was covered in bloody scars that had stained his white shirt.<br>I looked up to his face, only to see terror and fear in his eyes.  
>At that moment, with the moon lighting his pale face and tears pouring down his cheeks, he looked so small and fragile I couldn't stop myself from doing what I did next.<br>I pulled him up out of the snow and into my lap, holding him as close as possible.  
>His breath was cold on my neck.<br>His tears were like ice as they ran from his eyes, onto my neck and then down along my collarbone.  
>I tried to pull him closer. I rubbed his arm and his back furiously, trying to warm him up.<br>I know I should have taken him somewhere inside where it was warm, but if he had chosen to come out here, it was obvious he didn't want people to see him.  
>I looked away from the pond and down at his face. His eyes were starting to droop close. Weather this was from him passing out due to blood loss, the cold, tiredness or he was dying, I didn't know. But I hoped desperately that he wasn't dying.<br>His purple eyes found mine and he gave a small smile.  
>"Thank you Stan," he whispered softly. "For not hating me."<br>He sat up slightly, his lips only inches from mine.  
>"I could never hate you." I whispered.<br>I kept my eyes locked on his and they started to close further as he slipped back to his original place at my neck.  
>His lips and eyelids were blue with cold and his exposed collarbone was turning the same shade.<br>I don't know why I said it. It didn't make any sense at all.  
>As his eyes closed completely, I whispered, "You're just so beautiful in blue."<p> 


End file.
